


Yu Laik Ain

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are mine." </p>
<p>Clarke Griffin is knowledgeable about control, about command, and about desire. However, she is less well versed in submission, but The Commander is on hand to give Clarke instructions on that topic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yu Laik Ain

“This is what you've wanted all along, isn't it _Wanheda_?” Lexa let the words fall from her lips as a gentle hum while she smoothed her fingertips across Clarke's cheekbone. The dark haired woman followed the curve of Clarke's face to the ridge underneath her jaw before hooking her fingers around the bony prominence. Her thumb drifted up to rest on the cotton strap of the gag secured between Clarke's lips as she continued to speak. “To be underneath someone else's control, away from the pressures of command, because there is a _relief_ to submission. Isn't that right, _Klark_? _Yu laik ain._ ”

A whimper rose from Clarke's throat. The needy sound erupted from the depths of Clarke's chest only to be muffled by the fabric between her teeth.

“Oh,” Lexa chuckled as she thumbed the strap of the gag. “Don't worry darling, I won't tell anyone that the 'Great _Wanheda'_ enjoys kneeling naked at my feet.”

Lexa's words slipped out of her mouth as a tease, but her eyes peered down at Clarke with a sheen of reassurance and gentleness that set Clarke's blood on fire. The blonde haired woman's cheeks flushed pink at the sound of Lexa's throaty husk, and her blue eyes burned—not with shame, but with need and desire—as she leant into Lexa's touch. A plea settled on the tip of her tongue, pressed against the cotton that filled her mouth, desperate for release but contained. It spoke of hissed desires, words whispered into the furs of Lexa's bed, and the startled burst of heat that radiated from between her thighs.

“It is strange,” Lexa said, her voice a low tease, bending to press her lips to the corner of Clarke's mouth while her hand followed the fabric of the gag to the knot at the base of Clarke's skull. Lexa curled her fingers around the knot, tangled her digits through blonde hair, and tugged until Clarke bent her head back and arched her neck. “I believe this might be the first time you've ever been silent for me.”

The Commander slid her left hand down the length of Clarke's elongated throat, scraping her fingernails across tender skin, to curl her hand around the base of Clarke's neck. She tugged hard on Clarke's hair forcing the blonde haired woman to push her throat into her hand. A hitched groan rumbled out of Clarke's chest at the pressure against her neck, and a smirk spread across Lexa's lips.

“Shush _Klark_ ,” Lexa instructed with a chuckle. The dark haired woman squeezed her fingers around Clarke's throat for a brief moment before sliding her hand down to push against Clarke's chest. “Don't spoil your silence.”

Clarke's eyes fluttered closed to listen to the soft purr of Lexa's voice. It brushed over her eardrums and sparked through her veins as if it were the start of a wildfire that spread through her blood. Her heart pounded against her sternum, pushing and throbbing up to the palm of Lexa's hand, in time to the pulses of desire between her thighs. Her hands clenched into fists at the small of her back, restrained by a length of rope, tied around her wrists.

“I have a use for that pretty mouth of yours _Klark_ ,” Lexa declared, a smug smile covering her lips. “One that will work in place of the gag in keeping you silent.”

Lexa slid her hand out of Clarke's hair to let her nimble fingers undo the knot of cotton while her right hand slipped up the length of Clarke's throat to hover in front of her lips.

“Spit it out.” The dark haired woman instructed when the straps of the gag fell apart on either side of Clarke's head. Clarke pushed the ball of knotted fabric of out of lips to fall into the palm of Lexa's hands before running her tongue across her dry lips. “Os gada,” Lexa murmured brushing the tip of her finger across Clarke's lips affectionately.

Clarke leaned forward, parting her lips, to take Lexa's finger into the warm cavern of her mouth. She slid her mouth down to the base of Lexa's finger, swirling her tongue around the ridge of her knuckle, before scraping the tips of her teeth over tender flesh as she pulled away. Clarke nibbled the pad of the digit before flicking it with the tip of her tongue as she let it fall from her mouth.

“Come _Klark_ ,” Lexa whispered, her voice thick with desire, and her eyes dark with arousal.

The Commander took three slow steps backwards until the backs of her knees hit the edge of her throne. Then, with a smirk playing across her lips, she lifted her hands to undo the clasps of her jacket and rolled her shoulders to let the fabric fall from her torso. The leather fell inch by inch and as it did another strip of bare tanned skin was revealed to Clarke's attentive blue eyes. Lexa followed the way that Clarke's eyes scanned her torso, shifting between the tattoos etched into her skin and the swells of her breasts, capped by pink nipples. The dark haired woman let her hands fall to the laces of her trousers, her fingers pulling at the ties, until they loosened. Then, with her thumbs hooked into the waistband, Lexa began to lower the fabric. It crept down the length of her toned thighs, revealing muscles trained and toned from birth to Clarke's eager gaze, until the fabric fell to the floor and Lexa stood naked and proud.

Lexa watched as Clarke's eyes fell to stare at the dark brown curls between her thighs, and the way that the blonde haired woman's tongue slid out of her mouth to wet her lips. The Commander sat slowly, before bending her knees and parting her thighs. She lifted her left leg to hook her knee over the arm of her throne, widening her legs to bare her pussy.

“Come here _Klark_ ,” Lexa purred, her right hand drifting down her body, her fingertips smoothing over her skin, until they reached the damp folds of her pussy. Then, with two fingers she parted her folds, and let her middle finger run up the length of her cunt to draw wetness up to her clit. “I want you to lick my cunt _Klark_.”

A shiver ran up the length of Clarke's spine and a pang of want burst into her gut as she shuffled across the dais in front of Lexa's throne until she came to a stop between Lexa's spread thighs. The blonde haired woman flexed her forearms, as if in an attempt to bring her hands around to push against Lexa's thighs, before the rope bit into her wrists.

“Use your mouth _Klark_ ,” Lexa ordered, letting a small laugh fall from her lips as she continued to brush the tip of her finger over her clit. “You don't need your hands for this.”

Clarke let her tongue poke out of her mouth as she shuffled forward until her shoulders slotted underneath Lexa's spread thighs. Then, she dipped her chin to place a soft kiss on the back of Lexa's hand before pushing underneath her fingers to swipe her tongue up the length of the woman's cunt. Clarke nudged Lexa's finger away from her clit to tap her tongue over the bud. Her eyes peered up the length of Lexa's body to meet her eyes; dark tormented green connecting with burning blue.

“Jok,” Lexa hissed reaching out with her left hand to tangle her fingers through the messy strands of Clarke's hair and tug her forward into her pussy. “Lick me properly _Klark_.”

Clarke traced her reply onto Lexa's clit with sharp flicks and smooth rolls of her tongue, “ _Sha Heda._ ”

The blonde haired woman slid her tongue down the length of Lexa's cunt, probing the woman's tight entrance, before swiping upwards to let her moan rumble out across the nerve endings of Lexa's clit. Clarke traced a pattern of nonsense words and phrases over Lexa's clit, swirling around the little bud before nipping it with the tips of her teeth.

It took ten minutes of careful work, of being torn away from Lexa's pussy when she pushed the Commander to the edge of orgasm only to be eased back into place a moment later, to bring Lexa over the edge. Clarke pulsed her tongue against Lexa's clit, and thrust it into her pussy. She alternated until Lexa's hands clutched her head and pushed her face harder into her pussy. Clarke lapped at Lexa through the spasms that racked through her body, easing the other woman away from the edge, luxuriating in the taste of her cum on her lips.

“Stop.” Lexa heaved out breathlessly, a chuckle rumbling through her tone, her fingers tugging Clarke's head away from her cunt. “Os gada, pleni.”

Clarke licked her lips, her mouth twitching into a smile, and swallowed the wetness from her mouth. Lexa unhooked her knee from the arm of the throne, planted her feet on the floor, and stood in front of Clarke. The dark haired woman reached down to wipe away the moisture that clung to Clarke's chin and brought her fingers to her mouth to clean them as she stepped behind Clarke.

“Bend forward,” Lexa ordered reaching down to grip the rope between Clarke's wrists. “Part your knees and rest your shoulders on my throne.”

The Commander pressed one hand to Clarke's shoulder, easing her into place on the edge of the throne's unforgiving seat, her head twisted to the side and the tops of her shoulders taking her weight. Lexa widened Clarke's legs with a quick shuffle of her feet before shifting to sit on her haunches between the woman's spread legs.

“I'm going to fuck you _Klark_.” The Commander whispered, her voice a rough hiss as she spoke, her mouth biting kisses down the length of Clarke's spine. “Right here, against _my_ throne. I'm going to make you come at my feet, and every time you're in this room, you're going to be reminded of the way that you _begged_ me to take you.”

A moan vibrated through Clarke's chest, bursting from her lips as a desperate noise that rattled through Lexa's eardrums. Clarke's hands twitched and clenched, twisting in the rope, struggling to escape and clutch at Lexa's body.

“ _Hod op_ ,” Lexa growled biting the soft skin at the curve of Clarke's backside. “You're under my control _Klark—_ my command.”

“ _Beja,”_ Clarke whimpered arching her back, pushing her ass into Lexa's face in an attempt to direct her movements, only to be punished by a sharp nip of Lexa's teeth. “ _Beja Leksa, ai gaf yu in._ ”

Lexa let a laugh fall from her lips as she smoothed two of her fingers over Clarke's dripping pussy. “I know.”

“ _Beja,_ ” Clarke moaned, biting down on her bottom lip, her muscles tense.

The Commander shifted one hand to clutch the rope between Clarke's wrist, and push her fingers inside Clarke's pussy. It was a sharp thrust, unexpected, and it wrenched a cry from Clarke's lips. Lexa retreated slowly, easing her fingers out of Clarke's tight passage, before plunging back inside in a harsh thrust. Her fingers curled on the outward pull, teasing Clarke's inner walls, rubbing against the sensitive ridges of her cunt.

Lexa established a quick, almost brutal, rhythm. In, and out. In, and out. Repeating until Clarke's back arched and her throat became raw with need.

Then, Lexa wrenched Clarke upright by tugging on her bound wrists. She let her fingers fall from the rope to slip around Clarke's hip as the blonde haired woman rested against her chest.

“Do you want to come _Klark_?” Lexa teased, darting her hand down to ghost the tip of her finger against Clarke's aching clit.

“ _Sha, beja, Leksa..._ ” Clarke moaned biting her lip and nodding her head. “ _Bej_ _a, ai na komba raun._ ”

Lexa nipped the throbbing pulse in the side of Clarke's throat, and in the same moment, pinched her clit between two fingers as she ground her fingers deep into Clarke's pussy. Clarke's orgasm tore through her body as an earthquake. It erupted from her mouth as a string of cries, Lexa's name echoing throughout the throne room, as her pussy quaked around Lexa's fingers. It clutched at Lexa's fingers as her hips rocked into the woman's hand.

“ _Ai hod yu in Klark kom Skaikru._ ” Lexa husked into the curve of Clarke's neck, her body supporting the other woman, while her free hand smoothed up and down the length of Clarke's side.

“I love you too.” Clarke murmured as she let her head slump backwards onto Lexa's shoulder. “ _Mochof._ ”


End file.
